The Octonauts and The Dark Crystal
by Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker
Summary: The Octonauts get sucked into a Time Pool and are taken to the planet Thra, where they meet a young Gelfling named Jen. Shellington believes that the Time Pool brought them here for a reason. Could it be to help Jen on his dangerous quest against the Dark Crystal?
1. Time Pool

Chapter 1: Time Pool

It was a beautiful morning in the Pacific Ocean. The Octonauts were out in the open, helping Peso with another task of coral transplants. This time, thankfully, there were no dolphins to bother them.

"Just one more coral transplant." Peso said to himself, as he carefully placed the pink coral in the hole that Tweak drilled in the white coral. "There! All done."

"Good work everybody." Barnacles nodded. "We've saved yet another coral reef."

"Aye, and this time there were no dolphins to bother us." Kwazzi cheered.

Barnacles laughed. He may get frustrated with the cat a lot, but he always seemed to be able to put a smile on his face.

"Captain," Dashi suddenly came swimming over, looking rather concerned. "I think we have a big problem on our hands."

"What is it Dashi?" Barnacles asked.

"There's something big on the radar." Dashi explained. "It looks like a whirlpool and it's heading our way, fast!"

"Then, we better get out of here." Barnacles nodded. "Let's sound the OctoAlert."

Barnacles pulled out his OctoCompass and pressed the OctoAlert. The alert sounded, startling the other Octonauts.

"Octonauts, to the Octopod." Barnacles ordered.

The others nodded and swam towards the Octopod. Once inside, they all went up to HQ.

"Octonauts, there's a large whirlpool headed our way, and it's coming fast." Barnacles explained. "We need to get the Octopod running and get away from here as fast as possible."

"Fascinating." Shellington breathed, looking at the radar. "I've never seen a whirlpool move so fast before."

Shellington put a paw to his chin, studying the whirlpool closely.

"Maybe it's not a whirlpool." Shellington gasped. "Maybe it's actually a TIME POOL!"

"What in the seven seas is a Time Pool?" Kwazzi asked.

"A Time Pool is like a whirlpool." Shellington explained. "Only, it goes after for certain victims, and once you get sucked in, you travel through time and space and end up somewhere else."

"How are you supposed to get back home if you get sucked in?" Peso asked fearfully.

"Time Pools don't normally form and go after victims unless there's a quest in store for the victim." Shellington explained. "You usually go back home after you've completed your quest."

"Hm," Barnacles looked hard at the radar. "That Time Pool is coming at us fast. Do you suppose it's after us?"

"Of course." Shellington nodded. "There's no other explanation."

"I'm sure whatever it is, it has no importance over us." Kwazzi frowned. "We have other things to do than go on some random quest in another world."

"Why, Kwazzi. I thought you liked big adventures." Barnacles was shocked.

"Only when I know what I'm doing." Kwazzi answered. "I say we get out of here, now!"

"It's a little too late for that now." Dashi gasped. "Look!"

Everybody looked outside and gasped. The Time Pool was right in front of them, coming fast. It looked like an underwater tornado!

"There's no turning back now." Shellington sighed, putting on his helmet. "The Time Pool is not going to leave us alone unless we finish that quest."

"Very well then. Octonauts, let's do this." Barnacles instructed, putting on his own helmet.

The others nodded and put on their helmets, except for Inkling. They left the Octopod and swam towards the Time Pool. When they got closer, the Time Pool started going faster, twisting and turning like an underwater storm.

When the Octonauts thought they were close enough, they held each others paws/flippers/tentacles and waited for the Time Pool to submerge them. The Time Pool spun a little closer to them, then it fully submerged the Octonauts.

When the Time Pool started to cease and disappear, the Octonauts were gone.


	2. Jen The Gelfling

Chapter 2: Jen The Gelfling

Peso didn't want to open his eyes, knowing that if he did he would not like what he sees. The sound of birds chirping and water rushing curioused him though. Maybe what he saw wouldn't be so bad after all.

Peso opened one eye and looked around, then he opened the other eye, staring in shock and amazement.

"Guys, you better take a look at this." Peso gasped, now realizing that the others still had their eyes closed.

Trusting Peso, as he's usually the cowardly one, they all opened their eyes, shocked and amazed themselves.

"Shiver me whiskers!" Kwazzi cried, as Shellington said, "Jumping Jellyfish!"

They had a good reason for their reactions. They were standing in the middle of a beautiful green forest, a river rushing in front of them, and a small waterfall falling at the far side of the river.

"Shellington, where are we?" Barnacles asked the otter.

"It looks like we've been transported to a planet called Thra." Shellington explained. "A planet of kind and peace. I wonder what quest would be in store for us here."

Suddenly, they heard a sweet, melodic sound. It seemed to be coming from the waterfall. The Octonauts ducked behind a bush and peeked out, watching a strange creature, sitting on the rocks, playing beautifully on his flute.

"What kind of creature is that, Shellington?" Kwazzi asked.

"That, Kwazzi, is a Gelfling." Shellington explained. "He, along with his clan, are the many creatures that populate Thra."

Suddenly, there was another sound, mixing in with the Gelflings' beautiful music. This sound sounded far away and deep with one note. At the sound of the call, the Gelfling stopped playing his music and quickly stood up, wrapping himself in cloth.

"What's he doing?" Dashi asked.

"I'm not sure Dashi." Shellington frowned. "That's not the normal call of the Gelflings. In fact, I don't know what's making that sound."

"He's coming this way!" Tweak gasped.

The Octonauts tried to get out of the way, trying to hide from the Gelfling, but they weren't quick enough. The Gelfling walked through the bush and jumped, startled at the sight of the Octonauts.

"Oh, hello." The Gelfling greeted them.

"You can talk!" Shellington's eyes widen. "Fascinating."

"Uh, of course I can talk." The Gelfling nodded. "Who are you?"

"Oh, um." Barnacles cleared his throat. "We are the Octonauts. I am Captain Barnacles, captain of the Octonauts. This is my lieutenant and cryptozoologist, Kwazzi. Our medic, Peso. Our oceanographer and founder of the Octonauts, Professor Inkling. Our scientist..."

"Marine biologist, Captain." Shellington corrected.

"Right, marine biologist, Shellington. Our engineer, Tweak. And our information technology officer and photographer, Dashi." Barnacles finished. "Tunip and the Vegimals are still back at home, tending to our Octopod."

"It is very nice to meet you." The Gelfling smiled. "My name is Jen. I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I must get back home."

"What's the big hurry?" Inkling asked.

"Oh, well you see." Jen hung his head. "It's my master. He's... dying."

The Octonauts gasped at these news. Peso, feeling really sorry for this creature, decided that he wanted to help.

"Can we come with you please?" Peso asked.

Jen and the others were confused by this question. Peso believed that he better elaverate on his question.

"You see, I'm a medic. I help any creature that's sick or hurt." He explained. "If you can take me to your master, there might be a way I can save him."

"My master is all I have left." Jen sighed. "If you really think you can save him, then yes, I would really like it if you guys could come."

"What do you mean 'your master is all you have left'?" Shellington asked. "What about the other Gelflings?"

Jen stared at Shellington like he was crazy. He then caught sight of the other Octonauts mentally asking the same question.

"You're not from around here, are you?"


	3. The Quest

Chapter 3: The Quest

"So, let me get this straight." Jen began as he and the Octonauts went home. "You are a group of ocean saviors and sea creature rescuers from a planet called Earth. You live underwater for your job, and just today you were sucked into a Time Pool, brought to my planet to help on some quest?"

"That sounds about right." Dashi blushed.

"Can you believe that?" Kwazzi asked.

"Not really." Jen shrugged. "But, I've never seen creatures like you before on my planet. You don't look like something that would live on my planet either, so, I guess I have to believe you."

"Are we almost to your clan?" Peso asked.

"Not yet, Peso." Jen shook his head. "The river is far from my clan."

"If you are not in the clan of the Gelflings." Shellington began. "Then, whose clan are you in?"

"I was raised in the clan of the Mystics." Jen explained. "My master is the leader of the Mystics. His name is Ursu, but I just call him master. He is the one that raised me after my parents were killed."

"Killed by who?" Kwazzi asked.

"Skeksis." Jen answered.

"I've never heard of Mystics and Skeksis on Thra before." Shellington thought. "Where did they come from?"

"I'm not really sure." Jen frowned. "I've known about the Mystics and Skeksis for all my life."

"Are we almost there now?" Peso asked.

"Yes, we are here now." Jen nodded.

As Jen and the Octonauts walked through the Mystics Clan, the Octonauts stared in amazement at the strange creatures.

"Fascinating." Shellington breathed. "These creatures look really gentle."

"They are gentle." Jen nodded. "Come, my master is this way."

The Octonauts followed Jen to a room. When they went inside, they couldn't help but feel sorry for the old Mystic lying on his bed.

"Master!" Jen cried, running to his master. "Master, what's wrong?"

"You are in danger, Gelfling." Ursu coughed. "And I must leave you."

"Leave me?" Jen gasped. "Master, no! Don't worry master! One of my new friends here is a medic. He can help you. Can't you Peso?"

"I'll do what I can." Peso nodded, making his way towards the Mystic.

"Jen," Ursu began. "I have told you of the Skeksis."

Jen frowned sadly and hung his head.

"The Skeksis killed my mother and father." Jen let a tear roll down his face.

"The story runs deeper than you know." Ursu sighed. "And you and the Octonauts are part of it."

"Us?" Kwazzi was shocked. "How are we, the Octonauts, part of this story?"

"The Skeksis will vow to destroy you." Ursu began. "For the prophecy says, you and Jen must find the shard... the crystal shard."

As Ursu says this, the Octonauts watch in amazement as an image of a crystal shard appears from the reflecting pool beside the Mystic.

"The crystal shard?" Jen was confused.

"To save our world, Jen, and to return to your home, Octonauts, you must find the shard, before the three suns meet." Ursu continued. "If not, Skeksis rule forever."

"Where is this shard?" Barnacles asked.

"Aughra holds the shard." Ursu explained as an image of Aughra's home appears from the pool. "Follow the greater sun for a day to the home of Aughra. There, she knows all the secrets."

"Aughra... follow the greater sun." Jen gasped. "But master, I'm only a Gelfling. And I doubt my Octonaut friends has ever dealt with anything like this. They are protectors of the sea."

"Jen, I should have told you these things long ago, now it is up to you and your friends." Ursu coughed and laid his head down. "Remember me Jen. We may meet in another life, but not again in this one."

Ursu closed his eyes and breathed softly, not saying another word.

"Master, please don't leave me." Jen cried. "Peso, is there anything you can do for him?"

"I'm sorry Jen," Peso hung his head. "But there is nothing I can do for old age."

They all looked at each other, sad for Ursu. They said nothing as they sat there, waiting for Ursu to die.


	4. Deaths

Chapter 4: Deaths

Somewhere far away from the Mystic Valley, a dark castle stood in a desert. Inside, a Skeksis is walking down the corridor. His name was Skekung, also known as the Garthim Master. He was walking through the corridor, when another Skeksis approached him. This was Skeksil, the Chamberlain, and Skekung's rival.

"Hmm!" Skeksil taunted Skekung.

"I hate your whimper!" Skekung growled.

As Skeksil and Skekung walked down the corridor to their Emperor's throne room, Skeksil continued to annoy Skekung with his whimpers.

"QUIET!" Skekung finally yelled.

The two finally made it to the throne room and stepped inside. Skeksil went up to one of the Skeksis. This Skeksis was Skekayuk, the Gourmand Skeksis and friend to Skeksil.

"He's not dead yet, my lord Chamberlain." Skekayuk told him.

Skeksil sighed and went up to the front of the Emperor's bed.

"Kneel! Bow!" Skekung commanded.

Everybody bowed except for Skeksil, he was busy reaching for the scepter. Suddenly, the Emperor woke up and grabbed his scepter.

"Mine!" He growled, pulling the scepter towards him.

Skeksil was unfazed by the Emperor's harsh voice, in fact, he found it rather amusing. The Emperor growled and hissed, shooting daggers at all the Skeksis, running chills down their spines.

"I... I... I... I am still emperor." The Emperor growled. "I... I..."

Suddenly, the Emperor grabbed his chest and gagged, trying to breathe but couldn't. The Emperor landed on his bed, not moving or saying anything.

Skeksil whimpered in curiousity while Skekung growled. Suddenly, the Emperor's body started to crumble, turning into dust as he died.

Back in the Mystic Valley, Jen and the Octonauts were still with Ursu. Jen sighed and the Octonauts gasped as Ursu's body started to disappear.

'Oh master,' Jen thought in his mind. 'I'll go where you send me... though I barely understand, and I doubt my friends understand any better than I do.'

The funeral for Ursu was a sad one. The Mystics all gathered 'round Ursu's belongings and chanted, watching as they disappeared.

"Dear friend, be well." Urzah, the Ritual Gaurdian Mystic, chanted. "Receive your belongings, receive them secretly. Now, we send forth Jen and the Octonauts. Watch over their dangerous quest."

Up at the entrance of the valley, Jen and the Octonauts stood, looking down at the funeral.

"Dear, dear master." Jen sighed. "I'll find the shard. Though, I'm not ready to go alone."

"You won't be alone, Jen." Barnacles placed a paw on his hip, turns out that the Octonauts are only half sized up with the Gelfling. "We'll be with you all the way."

"Yes, this is our quest too." Shellington nodded.

"Your master said that we were a part of it." Kwazzi placed his paws on his hips. "So we're gonna help. Pirate's word."

"Alright, together then." Jen smiled and they all made their way down into the world unknown.


	5. The New Emperor

Chapter 5: The New Emperor

Back in the Skeksis castle, the Skeksis were whispering upon themselves.

"The Emperor is dead." Skekekt, the Ornamentalist Skeksis, sighed.

"Which one of us will be the new Emperor?" Skekayuk wondered.

"It should be me." Skeksil answered.

"Not him," Skekung growled, overhearing Skeksil. "I must rule!"

"Yes, you should be the Emperor." Skekzok, the Ritual Master, nodded in agreement.

"There's going to be a fight!" Skekayuk was worried.

"It's time to make my move." Skeksil smiled mischieviously and made his way over to the abandoned

scepter.

"It's me!" Skekung suddenly gasped.

"Yes, we're all with you." Skekzok nodded.

Suddenly, Skekzok noticed Skeksil reaching for the scepter.

"Chamberlain, no, wait, stop, you can't!" He tried to warn him.

"Get back, spit head!" Skeksil growled.

"Chamberlain!" Skekung growled, running up to Skeksil and grabbing ahold of the scepter. "Lay down that

scepter!"

Both Skekung and Skeksil growled and hissed at each other. Skekung breathed deeply and growled.

"I challenge!" He cried.

Skeksil was shocked by Skekung's offer. He thought for a minute, thinking of a challenge he was good

at.

"Hmmm, Trial By Stone." Skeksil chose.

"Trial By Stone!" Skekung agreed.

"Trial By Stone!" The Slave Master, Skekna, cried, turning to some podling slaves. "Slaves, raise the

stone. Get up there! Move!"

"Trial By Stone!" All the Skeksis cried as the slaves pulled up the stone.

When the stone was up, Skekung and Skeksil went up to it and picked their swords. They cried a battle

cry and clashed their swords together, beginning the challenge.

"Chamberlain for Emperor!" Skekayuk cried.

"I'm taking it." Skekekt nodded.

Skekung growled at the two Skeksis, then he snarled at Skeksil.

"You whimpering worm!" Skekung insulted.

Skekung raised his sword and cried out as he came down onto the stone, sparks flying from it.

"Ha ha! Beat that!" Skektek, the scientist, laughed.

Skeksil frowned and raised his sword. He cried out and hit the stone square in the middle, more sparks

flying.

"Good hit, Lord Chamberlain!" Skekayuk cried. "Go! The general's really mad now."

It was true. Skekung was drooling with anger. He wiped his mouth and raised his sword once more.

"Come one, Gerneral!" Skektek cried. "Here he goes!"

Skekung cried out once more and hit the stone. The force of the hit caused the stone to break into

pieces, burning red. Skeksil stared in shocked horror. He dropped his sword, knowing he had lost at his

own game.

"Me! The Emperor!" Skekung cried in victorious.

Skekung turned to Skekzok. Skekzok knew what he wanted.

"Now, by the law, he must pay!" Skekzok cried.

Skeksil was terrified. Rivals and allies were coming at him, taunting him and threatening him.

"Yes! Take him now!" Skekung cried. "Get him! Now! Now! Get him!"

Skeksil cried out as the Skeksis stripped him of his garments and robes. He couldn't believe that this

was actually happening to him. Even Skekayuk and Skekekt weren't hesitating to tear him apart.

"Now let him go!" Skekung commanded.

The Skeksis stepped away from the naked Skeksil, who was crying in humiliation.

"The Chamberlain is banished." Skekung cried. "Now, bow down to me! I am Emperor!"

"Hail to the new Emperor!" The Skeksis all chanted.

Skeksil sighed and picked up all his stuff. He was about to walk away when the Skeksis suddenly heard

the Dark Crystal resonate.

"Listen! The crystal!" Skekung gasped. "The crystal calls! To the Crystal Chamber!"

The Skeksis all made their way to the Crystal Chamber. Once they got there, they gasped at what they

saw in the crystal. It was Jen and the Octonauts.

"A Gelfling alive?!" Skekzok cried in shock.

"A Gelfling? Glefling!" The Scroll Keeper, Skekok, cried. "The Prophecy! The Prophecy says Gelfling

will destroy us!"

"Look, other creatures!" Skekayuk pointed out.

"Those must be the Octonauts!" Skekok shivered. "The creatures that are suppose to help Gelfling!"

"No!" Skekung growled. "Garthim, attack!"

In the halls, large crab-beetle like creatures woke up and crawled towards Skekung's command, clicking

and chittering.

"Garthim soldiers," Skekung commanded them. "Find the Gelfing and the Octonauts! Bring them to the

castle!"

The Garthim nodded and left the castle. Standing in the shadows, Skeksil was listening in on

everything.

"A Gelfling, alive?" Skeksil smiled. "And Octonauts here too? I knew it!"

Skeksil smiled warmly and secretly followed the Garthim out of the castle, towards Jen and the

Octonauts.


	6. Aughra and The Crystal Shard

Chapter 6: Aughra and The Crystal Shard

Back with Jen and the Octonauts, they were struggling to climb a mountain. Jen suddenly slipped, but was helped by Barnacles. At the noise, the pink tentacle-like tumbleweeds hid away.

"What in the world?" Jen frowned. "This place is weird."

"Aye, you can say that again, matey." Kwazzi agreed.

"Hmm, let's see." Shellington hummed. "Her name is Aughra... follow the greater sun for a day to the home of Aughra. Hmm! Some directions."

"I agree with you Shellington." Jen nodded. "Who is Aughra anyway?"

"Do you think she was one of those things that disappeared?" Peso asked.

"I don't think so, Peso." Barnacles shook his head.

"Maybe she murders Gelflings, and creatures like you." Jen shivered.

"Jen, I highly doubt that your master would send us the way to someone who wants to murder us." Inkling frowned.

"Perhaps you're right, Professor." Jen sighed. "But... what are we even doing here?"

Suddenly, Jen and the Octonauts walked into a trap. They were lifted off the ground and hung in the air by plants. Jen and the Octonauts struggled, trying to get away from the plants. Suddenly, an eyeball was lifted to their level, startling them.

"Shtatyee!" They heard a voice cry. "Shtatyee!"

Suddenly, the eyeball caught sight of Jen and the Octonauts.

"Oh," The voice gasped. "Nych Gelfling Lyeetch."

The eyeball was taken down. Jen and the Octonauts followed it to see a strange creature putting her eye back in. The creature was Aughra. She looked up at them and gasped.

"Are you a Gelfling?" She asked Jen.

"Yes, my name is Jen." Jen answered.

"But, Gelfling all dead," Aughra shook her head. "Garthim killed them all, you can't be Gelfling. You look like Gelfling, smell like Gelfling."

Aughra frowned at Jen, sniffing him.

"Maybe you are Gelfling." She gasped.

"Excuse us, miss." Barnacles began. "We're looking for someone named Aughra."

"Hmm," Aughra put her hands on her hips. "Who sent you?"

"My master, wisest of the Mystics." Jen explained.

"Where is he, around here?" Aughra gasped, looking around.

"He's dead." Jen hung his head.

"Could be anywhere then." Aughra sighed.

"Excuse me," Peso started. "By any chance are YOU Aughra?"

"Huh?" Aughra looked back at them. "Are you afraid of me? Think I'm going to eat you? What do you want of me?"

"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am." Barnacles appologized. "But we need a crystal shard from you."

"That's all you want, a crystal shard?" Aughra laughed. "Drop them!"

The plants dropped Jen and the Octonauts. Aughra goes to some plants.

"Boojay!" She orders them. "Boojay, boojay, boojay."

At the command, the plants lift themselves up to reveal a cave. Aughra entered the cave, leaving Jen and the Octonauts dumbfounded. They snapped out of their trances and hurried into the cave. It was dark in the cave, easy to trip and stumble over the rocks, the group had to hold hands so that they would not get lost.

"Aughra?" They called out. "Aughra!"

They turned a corner and a door opened to Aughra's Observatory. They were all amazed.

"Fascinating." Shellington breathed. "It looks like a machine of the planets moving within each other. Rotating and everything."

"What's it for?" Aughra suddenly appeared next to Shellington. "Hm? Is that what you want to know? You want to know what this is all about?"

"Why, yes." Shellington nodded. "I would like to know what this is."

"Hmf, you've never looked at the heavens." Aughra shook her head. "Everything in the heavens is here, moving, as the heavens move. This is how to know when, that's what. Suns, moons, stars. Yes! The angle of eternity. That's how I know it's coming. How else can I make the prediction?"

"What prediction?" Shellington asked, following Aughra around.

"A thousand years ago there was a great conjunction." Aughra explained. "I was there. That's when the crystal cracked. That's when the Skeksis appeared, and the Mystics. Another great conjunction coming up. Anything could happen."

"Like what?" Shellington wondered.

"Our world might burn up. Hmph! End of Aughra. Hmph!" Aughra turned to Shellington, obviously enjoying having to teach this otter. "Now, ask what the Great Conjunction is. What's the Great Conjunction?"

"What's the Great Conjunction?" Shellington asked.

"The Great Conjunction is the end of the world!" Aughra said dramatically. "Or the beginning. Hmph! End, begin, all the same. Big change, sometimes good, sometimes bad."

Aughra turned her head to find a box behind her.

"Ah! There it is." Aughra cried, picking up the box and making her way over to the group.

"Aughra," Jen began. "What do we do with the shard?"

"Heal the Dark Crystal." Aughra answered.

"But how?"

Aughra growled and rolled her eyes, stopping in front of them.

"Questions, questions, too many questions." She growled. "You want a shard? Here!"

Out of anger and annoyance, Aughra dumped the box and all her crystal shards fell out, some of them near breaking.

"Hey, watch it will ya'!" Kwazzi hissed.

"Easy Kwazzi." Barnacles placed a paw on his shoulder.

Dashi looked over all the crystal shards, all looking the same.

"Which one is it?" She asked.

"Don't know." Aughra sighed, groaning as she sat down. "Don't know. Kah! Listen, there is much to be learned, and you have no time."

Jen and the Octonauts looked at each other, then back at the shards, completely confused.

Time passes by and they are now down to three shards, all looking the same.

"Which one?" Jen frowned. "Which one is it?"

"It's one of these three," Tweak frowned. "I'm sure."

"You've already taken too long." Aughra cried. "Hurry!"

"But, how do we choose?" Kwazzi thought.

Jen suddenly remembers the Mystic chant and plays an accompanying double note on his flute. One of the shards resonates and glows in response to his notes. He and the Octonauts gasped at this.

"How did you know that would work?" Shellington asked as Jen picked up the shard.

"I don't know," Jen shook his head. "I just, guessed."

"Yes!" Aughra came up to them. "Now that you have it, you don't know what to do with it, do you?"

The group looked at her and shook their heads. Aughra rolled her eyes at them.

"No one told you that, did they?" She taunted. "But Aughra knows..."

Suddenly, there was a sound outside. They all turned to a window and gasped as Garthim came crashing in.

"Flappity Flippers!" Peso cried. "What are those things?"

"Garthim!" Aughra cried. "Go! You must hurry!"

At Aughra's command, Jen and the Octonauts hoisted themselves onto a planet on the observatory that was rotating by and rode it until the Garthim broke the machine.

"Guys!" Dashi cried. "The window!"

The others see a nearby window and they jump through it, tumbling down a hill. When they landed back on the ground, they all looked up to Aughra's home, only to see it burning.

"Aughra!" Jen cried.

"Come on Jen." Barnacles took ahold of Jen's hand. "There's nothing we can do."

Jen sighed and nodded, following the Octonauts away. As they left, Skeksil came out of the shrubbery, looking after them, then looking up at Aughra's home.

"Hmm!" He whimpered. "They will not get them on MY watch."


	7. Kira The Gelfling

Chapter 7: Kira The Gelfling

Back at the Mystic Valley, all the Mystics were getting ready to head out to the Skeksis Castle.

"At last, the crystal calls." Urlm, the Healer Mystic, sighed. "Time to return to the castle."

The other Mystics nodded, picking up what they packed and headed out to the castle, where they hope that Jen and the Octonauts were headed to now.

It was morning in the forest now. The woods were buzzing with life among the plants and insects. Near a river, Jen and the Octonauts sat, staring at the crystal shard.

"Now we've got the shard," Jen sighed. "But what do we do with it?"

"Maybe we're supposed to take it somewhere." Tweak thought.

"What's so special about this shard anyway?" Kwazzi asked, taking the shard and looking at it. "It doesn't look like anyth... Oh!"

"What is it Kwazzi?" Barnacles asked.

"Take a look at this." Kwazzi held the shard up for everyone to see.

Everybody looked into the shard, gasping as an image of a creature striking a large white crystal was shown on the shard.

"Fascinating." Shellington breathed. "That must be what Aughra was talking about."

Suddenly, they heard a noise behind them. Curiousity getting the better of them, they stood up to investigate.

"I don't like this." Peso shivered.

"Don't worry me hearty." Kwazzi patted his back. "I'll keep ya' safe."

"Thanks Kwazzi." Peso blushed.

Curious, Jen and the Octonauts continued to search on. They kept hearing footsteps where ever they went. The noise eventually brought them to a small burrow. They looked inside and suddenly, a strange furry creature jumped out, growling and snarling at them. Jen and the Octonauts were startled, falling back into mud.

"Oh, no." Jen groaned. "Right in the mud."

Suddenly they heard another sound coming from the reeds beside them. A creature Jen's size comes out, wearing a hood. The creature reaches up to their hood and puts it down to reveal a female Gelfling. Jen and the Octonauts stared in amazement at this discovery, not knowing what to say. The Gelfling frowned at the creature that was still growling and snarling.

"Fizzgig!" She scolded. "Bodyee nyuncechas ouamo!"

The creature known as Fizzgig whimpered and made his way over to the female Gelfling. The Gelfling sighed and looked at Jen and the Octonauts.

"Ko vyee." She said in a appoligetic voice.

"Hugh?" Jen snapped out of his trance. "You, Gelfling, like me?"

The Gelfling gasped and smiled, happy to know that Jen spoke english.

"Yes!" She cried.

"But, I thought I was the only one!" Jen gasped.

"I thought I was."

"Fascinating." Shellington smiled. "Another Gelfling, and turns out to be a female! There may be hope for the Gelfling race after all!"

"Shellington!" Barnacles warned.

"I'm just saying." Shellington shrugged.

"Well, whatever it is you're saying," Kwazzi struggled. "It's not gettin' us out of this mud puddle."

"Oh," The Gelfling laughed. "Here. I'll help you out."

The Gelfling reached her hand out and Jen took it. Suddenly, they were dreamfasting, sharing memories while their sentences overlapped each other.

Jen: "... Before everything started ... Back when I had a mother and father ... shiny and round."

Gelfling: "The first thing I remember is fire. It's a war... I think. ... A tree. My mother puts me right in side and we ... Mother! Mother, the monster!"

Jen: "The first thing I remember is the kind one. He picks me up and he's big. He makes the monsters disappear, and I'd be safe."

Gelfling: "Am safe. The podlings ..."

Jen: "What's happening?"

Gelfling: "We're dreamfasting... sharing our memories."

Jen: [laughing] "I'm having a bath."

Gelfling: "When I was little, I used to get fed by my new mom. She called me Kira."

Jen: "... and then bigger ... And master, you showed me the whole valley stretching out. I thought it went on forever. Kira watch out!"

Gelfling: "The Garthim! They capture the podlings. It makes me cry. But sometimes it is good."

Jen: "I am happy. My master is family and teacher and friend ... and I can nearly forget..."

Gelfling: "I can talk with flowers and all the living things."

Jen: "... and he shows me numbers and things called words. And everywhere I go I learn the shapes of kindness. I learn from them all, except ... there's no one here like me. I need to find .."

Gelfling: "And yes, I love them all. Except I need to find ... I want ..."

Jen: "Wait!"

Gelfling: "It's going away."

Jen: "It's going away."

"Uh oh!" Barnacles gasped as he realized that everyone was sinking. "We're sinking!"

"Don't move." The Gelfling laughed.

"Don't move?" Kwazzi scoffed. "Where would we go?"

The Gelfling looked down at the mud and made a bullhorn with her hands.

"Avearh!" She called. "Avearh!"

At the sound of the Gelflings' call, a creature rose from the mud and lifted Jen and the Octonauts out.

"YEOW!" Kwazzi jumped away. "What in the seven seas is that?"

"Just a Nebrie." The Gelfling explained. "She won't hurt you. Dohbah. Natraxed, dohbah."

"Kira!" Jen suddenly cried out, confusing the Octonauts. "Your name is Kira!"

"We were dreamfasted." Kira explained. "You and I. I know that your name is Jen. What about you? What are your names?"

"Well, I am Captain Barnacles." Barnacles began introducing his crew once again. "This is Kwazzi, Peso, Shellington, Dashi, Professor Inkling, and Tweak. We are the Octonauts."

"It's very nice to meet you." Kira smiled, turning to Fizzgig. "Fizzgig, Fizzgig. Piah, come on."

Fizzgig looks at Kira curiously, then obeys and goes to her. Kira picked Fizzgig up and held him.

"Fizzgig, avo yay, Jen." Kira said to him. "Avo yay, Octonauts."

Jen slowly and gentley reached his hand up to pet Fizzgig, cooing softly. But when Jen tried to pet Fizzgig, the creature growled at him once more.

"Fizzgig!" Kira scolded, making the creature whimper. "Fizzgig, doyle! You seem very strange to him."

"Aye! He seems pretty strange to us!" Kwazzi crossed his arms.

"He's nervous." Kira explained. "Here, Skeksis are watching always. We must go!"

Frightened about Skeksis watching them, Jen and the Octonauts nod, following Kira and Fizzgig away.


	8. Aughra Returns

Chapter 8: Aughra Returns

Back in the Skeksis Castle, the Skeksis were at the dinner table, eating what Skekayuk had prepared for them. They were all enjoying their meal, smacking and burping, using horrible table manners.

"Seems to me that Gelfling and those Octonauts has escaped!" Skekzok growled.

"No Gelfling ever escaped my deadly Garthim and neither will any Octonaut!" Skekung argued.

"Look," Skekok cried out. "The Garthim return."

Skekung frowned and looked at Skekzok.

"The Gelfling, the Octonauts." He frowned, looking back at the Garthim.

The Garthim are carrying a squirming bag. It looked like only one creature was in it. Perhaps the Garthim had already killed the Octonauts.

"Release the Gelfling!" Skekung commanded.

The Garthim let go of the bag and the creature inside took the bag off, only to reveal Aughra. The Skeksis gasped at this. The Garthim had made a mistake!

"Fools!" Aughra yelled. "Skeksis fools! What do you want with me?!"

"This is no Gelfling!" Skekung growled. "Or any Octonaut!"

"Of course I'm no Gelfling! Or Octonaut!" Aughra frowned. "You putrid lizards. I'll get my eye to you!"

The Skeksis gasped, frightened by Aughra as everybody knew what she was like.

"She was with them. She helped them!" Skekzok growled. "Where are they?"

"Gone! Gelfling and Octonauts gone! Stupid Garthim." Aughra grunted as she struck a Garthim standing next to her. "You want Gelfling and Octonauts, why not ask me? No! Easier to send your crab brained soldiers, burn my home! Now home gone, Gelfling gone, Octonauts gone. Nothing but Aughra! Mouldy mildew, mother of mouthmuck. Dangle and strangle to death!"

"Oh, how crude." Skekshod, the Treasurer, gasped.

"Watch your tongue harridan!" Skekzok warned. "We're lords of the crystal."

"Lords? Not for long!" Aughra scoffed. "What about the prophecy that a Gelfling and Octonauts will end Skeksis power?"

Aughra groaned and sat down, glaring at all the Skeksis.

"They'll come make you crawl like the worms you are." She told them.

Skekung was furious. Frustrated about Jen and the Octonauts still running freely. Most of all, he was frustrated with Aughra.

"Find that Gelfling and those Octonauts now!" He commanded.

Skekzok nodded and turned to his Crystal Bats.

"Crystal Bats, fly!" He commanded. "Search the land! Search the water! Search the sky!"

The bats flew out, looking for Jen and the Octonauts, while the said group had no idea of what was going on.


	9. Podling Party

Chapter 9: Poddling Party

Back with Kira, Jen, and the Octonauts, they were softly sailing on a calm river. Kira was at the front, controlling the boat and singing softly. Her voice was beautiful! Jen and the Octonauts could listen to it all day. Jen pulled up his flute and started playing along with Kira's singing. The Octonauts smiled, what a beautiful melody. Suddenly, Fizzgig started growling. He startled the group and they all looked up, seeing a Crystal Bat flying overhead.

"Everybody! Down! Get down!" Kira ordered.

Jen and the Octonauts ducked down inside the boat. Kira took out a slingshot and threw it at the bat. It was a direct hit and the bat came crashing down, hitting the water with a splash.

"Flappity Flippers!" Peso gasped. "What was that?"

"A Crystal Bat." Kira explained. "What they see, the Skeksis see too."

"Did it see us?" Dashi wondered.

"No, I don't think so." Kira shook her head.

Jen and the Octonauts sighed, relieved that the Crystal Bat didn't see them, unaware that the bat was still alive and looking straight at them.

Dark had fallen and Kira had led Jen and the Octonauts to a clan, a clan of Podlings.

"Aren't these the people from your memory?" Jen asked, looking at all the Podlings.

"When the Garthim killed my parents, the Podlings adopted me." Kira explained. "They're my clan."

Suddenly, one of the Podlings popped up in front of them, looking rather excited.

"Kira! Kira!" She cried. "Doza aminia!"

"Avo yay, Jen. Avo yay, Octonauts." Kira introduced Jen and the Octonauts to the Podlings.

"Jen, Octonauts. Ah!" The Podlings giggled, running off to spread the news.

"Come." Kira led the group farther into the clan.

"Doshbah, doshbah!" The Podlings cried out. "Ishtal ikah Kira!"

Kira led everybody into a Pod House, where all the Podlings were having fun with music and a party. Jen, Kira, and the Octonauts sat down at a bench. Several Podlings came up to them, bringing them food and speaking to them.

"Kira, how do you say 'thank you'?" Jen asked.

"Oh, ah, fala vam." Kira explained.

Jen nodded and turned to all the Podlings.

"Fala vam." He said to them.

The Octonauts did the same, feeling a little weird about talking in a different language, but the Podlings seemed satisfied.

"Fala vam." Shellington nodded at another Podling. "Fascinating. I've never heard this kind of language before."

"It's Podling language." Kira explained.

Suddenly, two more Podlings came up to them. It was Kira's adopted mother and father.

"Ahbo itah?" Kira's father said to Jen. "Etrushka bourskara."

"Ah, Kira. Yen viseinka." Kira's mother shook her head, turning to her husband. "Gorah, viseligche!"

Kira's father sighed and left the table with Kira's mother. Jen, Kira, and the Octonauts looked at each other, then they started laughing. Jen stopped laughing and decided it was time to tell Kira what was going on with him and the Octonauts.

"Kira, do you know the three suns in the sky?" Jen asked, recieving a nod from her. "They're going to come together soon. It's called the Great... the great something or other."

"I think you mean the Great Conjunction, my dear boy." Inkling helped him.

"Yes, thank you Professor." Jen smiled at the octopus. "It's a prophecy. My master told me and the Octonauts that we must find the shard, and that everything must be done before the three suns join in one, and that's all, and then he died.

Kira was shocked at this story. She had no idea that Jen and the Octonauts were on a quest. A nagging question was eating at her mind, and she decided to ask.

"Jen, what's the shard for?" She asked.

"That's just it, we don't know." Jen sighed. "We found the shard..."

"But you don't know what to do with it." Kira sighed.

Suddenly, one of the Podlings came up and took a hold of Jen's hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. Kira and the Octonauts laughed at how ridiculous Jen looked dancing with the half size Podlings.

"Aye, I haven't had this much fun since our trip to the Amazon, where we met me grandfather, Calico Jack!" Kwazzi laughed.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have just a little fun." Barnacles laughed. "We've been scared quite enough. It's time to relieve ourselves of all our stress, and join Jen and the Podlings."

The other Octonauts laughed. They agreed and they all stood up, heading out to the dance floor with Jen and the Podlings. Oh, what a wonderful time everybody was having. No scares, no interuptions, no strange unbelievable quest, just fun, music, singing, and dancing. Jen finally started having a good time himself. He pulled out his flute and played along with the Podlings music, the Octonauts dancing to it.

Suddenly, the walls started crashing in. Everybody screamed at the sight of the Garthim, destroying the village and capturing Podlings. Jen, Kira, and the Octonauts were horrified. They didn't know what to do.

"Guys, this way!" Kira called, guiding everyone out of the house.

Everybody ran, screaming for their lives. The Garthim continued to capture the Podlings. Suddenly, one of the Garthim grabbed Jen's arm. Jen screamed out in pain and struck the Garthim with the shard. The Garthim let go of Jen and he ran back with Kira and the Octonauts.

"Through here!" Kira called, pointing at some ferns. "Hurry!"

Jen, Kira, and the Octonauts hid behind the ferns, but a Garthim had already saw them. It started coming towards them, frightening them.

The Garthim was almost apon them when suddenly, Skeksil came out and stopped it, saving the Gelflings and the Octonauts. While the Garthim and Skeksil were distracted, Jen, Kira, and the Octonauts ran deeper into the ferns.

"What was that creature?" Shellington asked.

"Skeksis!" Kira answered.

Skeksil made the Garthim turn away. He looked behind himself, only to find that the ones he had saved were gone.

"Oh no." Skeksil sighed. "Where did they go now?"

Back with Jen, Kira, and the Octonauts, Kira stopped running and sat down.

"Wait!" She called. "They won't find us here!"

Everybody sat down, panting heavily, their hearts pounding with fright and confusion.

"It's all my fault." Jen whined.

"That Skeksis!" Kira panted, not realizing what Jen had just said. "He saved us from his own Garthim."

"Hmm," Inkling thought. "Maybe he is an outcast. A traitor to his own kind."

"Yes," Shellington nodded. "There are many creatures around the worlds that have a tendency to be disloyal to their own species."

"First Aughra's." Jen panted, ingnoring what everyone had just said. "Then your village."

Kira and the Octonauts looked at Jen, now hearing what he said. Jen looked at the shard and frowned.

"I wish I'd never heard of this shard!" He growled.

"No Jen!" Kira and the Octonauts cried as he threw the shard into the ferns.

Kira and the Octonauts sighed. What were they going to do now? Suddenly, Kira and Peso noticed Jen's arm that the Garthim grabbed, it was bleeding.

"Oh Jen," Kira breathed. "They hurt your arm. Here,"

Kira grabbed a handfull of moss that was lying around them.

"This moss will make it better." She said as she placed the moss on Jen's arm.

"You need a bandage too." Peso said, reaching into his medical bag. "The bandage will help hold the moss in place."

As quick as possible, Peso wrapped the bandage around the moss and Jen's arm. Once he was done, Jen's arm felt a lot better.

"Thank you." Jen nodded. "But, it doesn't make me feel any better."

"Oh Jen," Kira sighed. "It wasn't your fault. The Garthim have always come."

Jen and the Octonauts sighed. They all yawned and fell asleep where they were.


	10. An Unlikely Friend

Chapter 10: An Unlikely Friend

Night turned to morning. Everybody was still asleep, laying on top of each other. Jen was dreaming about his master and how confused he was.

"Oh, Master." Jen said in his dream. "I remember the valley. I didn't understand. I miss the other masters with the old, old magic and chants. I never loved them enough. Out here in the world, look at me. I'm not a hero. Not the way you wanted. Master, nothing is simple anymore. Master... Master?"

Suddenly, everybody woke up, yawning and stretching, rubbing their eyes.

"Where are we?" Jen asked.

"Safe." Kira simply said.

"Safe?" Jen laughed. "I don't think anywhere is safe anymore."

Jen and the others stood up, stretching some more. Jen walks around and comes up to some old buildings.

"These are ruins!" He gasped.

Kira and the Octonauts hear him and go running to his side.

"They're the houses of the old ones." Kira explained.

"Aye, you mean your ancestors." Kwazzi corrected.

Jen went inside the ruins, looking around. Kira and the Octonauts looked around too, amazed at the sight. Kira looked down and suddenly gasped.

"Jen," She cried. "Here's the shard!"

"Well done Kira." Barnacles praised her as she picked it up. "Now, we can continue our quest."

"I can feel something..." Jen suddenly frowned. "Hear it almost."

"We don't go in here anymore." Kira admitted. "Bad things happened in here once."

"But, they were Gelfling, like us!" Jen was confused.

"Yes." Kira nodded. "They were all killed by the Skeksis long ago."

The Octonauts sighed. They were really getting tired of these Skeksis and Garthim. Suddenly, Jen cried out.

"Guys!" He called. "Guys, look here."

Kira and the Octonauts went up to Jen, who was admiring a story on a wall.

"Just look at this." Jen breathed, pointing at a picture. "That looks just like the shard!"

"What does it mean?" Peso frowned.

"And, what are all those funny marks?" Kira wondered, looking at the wall.

"Oh, that's writing." Jen explained.

"What's writing?" Kira asked.

"Words that stay." Jen elevorated. "My master taught me."

Jen looked at the wall, reading what was written in it.

"When single shines the triple sun," Jen began. "What was sundered and undone shall be whole, the two made one by Gelfling hand, Octonaut too, or else by none."

"Fascinating!" Shellington cried. "Do you know what this means?"

"Wait!" Kira suddenly gasped. "This is a piece of the Dark Crystal!"

"Then that's what my Master meant." Jen sighed.

"Aye, we have to heal the Dark Crystal with the shard, me heartys!" Kwazzi cried.

"Well done!" A voice suddenly cried out behind them. "You finally figured it out."

"Skeksis!" They all cried when they turned around.

"Wait! Wait!" Skeksil was startled. "Please, do not be frightened. I am a friend."

"But, you're a Skeksis!" Tweak frowned.

"But, I am a friend." Skeksil begged. "Saved you from Garthim."

"He does have a point." Barnacles frowned.

"Don't listen to him!" Kira cried. "It's a trick!"

"No, please." Skeksil shook his head. "Please, I promise you this is not a trick. Listen, I am an outcast... a traitor to the Skeksis, but they don't know it."

"How are you a traitor?" Jen challenged.

"I help Gelflings." Skeksil explained. "I tried to help them all escape when the others attacked. I guided Ursu to you, Jen. And I was the one who told your mother, Kira, to hide you in the tree."

"But why?" Barnacles asked.

"Because... I had Gelfling mate." Skeksil sighed. "But... prophecy had her killed."

Jen and the Octonauts couldn't believe this. A Gelfling mated with... this?!

"I know what you are thinking." Skeksil laughed. "What Gelfling would mate with a Skeksis? Well, to tell the truth, before the crystal cracked, Skeksis and the Mystics were one creature, I was mated with a female Gelfling at the time. But, when the crystal cracked and Skeksis and Mystics appeared, my creature's Mystic side did not remember her, but I did. But... she was frightened by me."

"Jumping Jellyfish!" Shellington gasped. "So, you want the prophecy fullfilled so that you can turn back into the creature you once were before the crystal cracked so that you can be with your mate again!"

"Actually, as I said, the prophecy had her killed." Skeksil sighed. "But, it is true I want to help fullfill the prophecy. Please, Gelflings and Octonauts, let me help you. You don't even know which way to the castle is. I could guide you there."

"Guys!" Kira suddenly jumped in front of Jen and the Octonauts. "No!"

Jen and the Octonauts could tell that Kira was frightened and didn't trust this Skeksis, but Jen and the Octonauts had feelings about him. Maybe he did want to help.

"Kira," Jen grabbed her shoulders. "I know you're scared. But, I have a feeling that he's telling the truth."

"How can you be sure." Kira asked.

"My master taught me how to know when someone is lying and when someone is telling the truth." Jen explained. "And I can see, that he's telling the truth."

"Well..." Kira hesitated. "If you're sure... ok."

"Splendid!" Skeksil cried with joy. "My name is Skeksil, the Chamberlain Skeksis. What are your names?"

"I'm Jen." Jen introduced himself. "Raised by the Mystics."

"I'm Kira." Kira went next. "Raised by the Podlings, and this is Fizzgig."

"And we are the Octonauts." Barnacles stood tall. "I am Captain Barnacles, captain of the Octonauts. This is my lieutenant and cryptozoologist, Kwazzi. Our medic, Peso. Our oceanographer and founder of the Octonauts, Professor Inkling. Our marine biologist, Shellington. Our engineer, Tweak. And our information technology officer and photographer, Dashi."

"It is very nice to meet you all." Skeksil bowed. "Now, we must go. It won't be long until the three suns have lined up together. We have to hurry."

"Gah, traveling to the castle on foot would be too slow." Kwazzi frowned. "We need something fast, like the GUP-B."

"I think I might have something that can help us." Kira smiled.

Everybody ran out of the ruins. Once out, Kira started trilling her tongue and making clicking noises.

"Stanyee tamar." She called. "Over here! Stanyee tamar."

Out of the forest, tall, gangly creatures that look like rabbits with legs as long as a giraffes' appear.

"What in the seven seas is that thing?" Kwazzi gasped.

"It's a Landstrider." Kira explained. "Stanyee tamar. Dohbar. {trills} Dohbar."

"How did you learn to call them?" Dashi asked.

"The Podlings taught me." Kira explained, clicking her tongue again. "Stanyee tamar. Dohbah. Myee ban."

"Don't be afraid, Peso." Skeksil smiled at the frightened penguin. "Landstriders are one of the most gentlest creatures on Thra."

"Stanyee, Stanyee. Dohbah." Kira called one more time. "Let's go."

Kira grabbed onto the mane of one of the Landstriders and jumped up. The Landstrider stumbles a bit, but regains balance. Skeksil does the same and jumps onto another Landstrider.

"They'll take us." Kira said to Jen and the Octonauts.

"But, Kira, you don't have to go." Jen told her.

"I know." Kira blushed.

"Alright." Jen hesitated for a moment. "Together then!"

Jen and the Octonauts hop onto Landstriders of their own. Seems that Landstriders traveled in herds. Fizzgig was on the ground, begging to come along.

"No, no, Fizzgig." Kira shook her head. "You stay here. Dolah."

Fizzgig suddenly starts throwing a tantrum, crying out and stomping his front paws.

"Oh dear." Barnacles frowned. "It seems that Fizzgig doesn't want to stay."

"Kira," Skeksil said to her. "It's fine if Fizzgig comes along. He just needs to stay quiet once we get to the castle. As to not to alert the other Skeksis."

"Oh..." Kira was hesitant. "Oh alright. Come on!"

At the sound of this, Fizzgig suddenly stopped, frozen at what Kira said.

"Tamar, tamar." Kira called. "Tamar, Fizzgig, tamar."

Happy, Fizzgig hopped onto Kira's Landstrider, making Jen, Skeksil, and the Octonauts chuckle a bit.

"Ok, hold on everybody." Kira warned. "They go fast."

"YEOW!" Kwazzi cried out as the Landstriders started running.

"Almost as fast as the GUP-B, huh Kwazzi?" Barnacles called back with a laugh.

"I'll say!" Kwazzi laughed. "Argh! To the castle, me mateys!"


	11. Podling Squeazer

Chapter 11: Podling Squeazer

Back in the Skeksis castle, in Skektek's laboratory, there were a bunch of animals in cages and crying out for release. The sound of the animals always annoyed Skektek. Sometimes he wondered why he kept them at all.

"Silence animals!" He yelled harshly, going up to a cage with a Podling in it. "You're next, little Podling."

Skektek opened the cage and pulled the Podling out. He carried him over to a chair and locked him in it.

"Won't hurt." Skektek admitted. "We just want to drain your living essence. Then you can be the same as the other Podlings here... a slave."

Skektek turned to a Podling slave that was by some switches on the wall.

"Open the wall!" He commanded.

The Podling slave reached up to one of the levers on the wall and pulled it down. Once he did, the wall in front of the regular Podling opened up.

"Now Podling, out there is the great shaft of the castle." Skektek explained. "Position the reflector."

The Podling slave did as told and pulled another switch. Suddenly, a reflector moved into the middle of the shaft. Skektek pulled another switch and the reflector turned purple.

"The reflector will capture the beams of the Dark Crystal floating high above." Skektek explained once more. "Look into the reflector Podling. Feel the power of the Dark Crystal!"

As the Podling looked into the beam of the crystal, some liquid essence came out of him and poured itself into a bottle under the tube.

"Yes." Skektek smiled. " And now the beam will rid you of your fears, your thoughts ... your vital essence."

When the essence was fully drained, Skektek grabbed the bottle and looked at it.

"You're very lucky, slave." He laughed. "Only the Emperor can drink your essence."

Suddenly, Skektek heard some footsteps behind him. He looked back to see Skekung coming in.

"He's here!" Skektek got excited. "Close it, slave!"

The Podling slave closed the wall as Skekung came over to Skektek.

"Is it ready?" He asked.

"Very fresh, very strong, sire." Skektek nodded, handing Skekung the bottle.

Skekung took the bottle and gulped down every last essence drop.

"Now!" Skekung frowned.

"Oh, it will make you young again, sire." Skektek complimented.

Skekung looked into a mirror, staring in amazement as his old shriveled skin tightens. He looked over himself and laughed.

"Yes, young!" Skekung cried with joy, until he looked at his hand.

Skekung stared at his hand in horror as the skin shriveled up again. Skekung frowns and glares at Skektek.

"You fraud!" He yelled, throwing the bottle to the floor, breaking it.

"Please, sire!" Skektek cried as Skekung knocked a bunch of supplies off of a bench.

"Liar!" He insulted as he left the lab. "Slave squeazer."

"It always worked better when we used Gelflings." Skektek sighed as he started cleaning up.


	12. Podling Rescue

Chapter 12: Podling Rescue

Back with our heros, they have finally just arrived at the castle. Kira, Jen, Skeksil, and the Octonauts gasped as they saw Garthim walking towards the castle.

"Look!" Kira cried out.

"Those are the ones that raided your village." Jen gasped.

"Ah, and they've got the Podlings." Kwazzi frowned.

"Let's go, nabrushoo!" Kira commanded her Landstrider.

"Kira!" Everybody else cried after her.

Kira ignored them and rode right up to the Garthim. She cried out in battle and attacked the Garthim with the Landstrider.

"She's gonna end up getting herself killed!" Skeksil gasped. "We need to help her."

"Come on, then!" Jen called as they all started riding up to the Garthim as well.

As the others came riding in, Kira was still attacking the Garthim with the Landstrider. Suddenly, the Landstrider reared, throwing Kira off. Kira lands on the ground, next to the cage with Podlings. The others suddenly came riding in, quickly jumping off of their Landstriders next to Kira.

"Kira, are you alright?" Barnacles asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kira nodded. "But we've got to get them out."

"The door is jammed." Skeksil growled, trying to pull the door off.

"If we all work together while the Landstriders are distracting the Garthim, we may be able to open the door and free the Podlings." Inkling thought.

"Good idea Professor." Barnacles nodded. "Octonauts, Gelflings, Skeksis, let's do this."

While the Landstriders and Garthim were fighting, Jen, Kira, Skeksil, and the Octonauts used all the strength they had to pull the door to the cage off. The Podlings were shocked to see a Skeksis helping them, but they didn't question any of it, for they just wanted to get out.

The Landstriders were loosing the battle. Behind them all was a cliff, and one of the Landstriders and Garthim fell over it. The Garthim and Landstiders still fought though. Suddenly, the Garthim were on top of the other Landstriders, tearing them to pieces. As this happened, the door to the cage finally opened and the Podlings escaped.

"Go! Run Podlings!" Skeksil cried. "You are free! Go!"

"Go, everyone! Go!" Jen also called.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Kira beckoned.

"We don't have much time." Dashi cried. "The Garthim are winning."

"Hurry! Get out of here!" Peso commanded.

Suddenly, the Garthim stood up and looked right at our heros. They gasped as the Garthim started moving in on them.

"Back off, Garthim!" Skeksil commanded, but the Garthim ignored him, shocking him. "Why won't they listen to me?"

"Never mind that now!" Kira cried. "Hang on everybody."

Suddenly, Kira grabbed onto everybody else and jumped off the cliff. When she did, fairy-type wings popped out of her back.

"Jumping Jellyfish." Shellington breathed at the sight of them as they all landed.

"Wings!" Jen cried out in jealousy. "I don't have wings."

"Well of course not!" Kira laughed. "You're a boy."

"Well, rub it in his face why don't ya'?" Kwazzi hissed.

"Oh, sorry," Kira blushed. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"It's ok, Kira." Barnacles placed a paw on Kwazzi's shoulder. "Kwazzi is just one of those, sensitive types."

"Hey! You're sensitive too, ya' know!" Kwazzi crossed his arms.

Everybody laughed and walked down further through the canyon. Suddenly, they came up to a cave that led into the castle.

"Yes!" Jen cried out. " A way into the castle."

"That entrance leads into the lower part of the castle." Skeksil explained. "The Crystal Chamber is up higher."

"Then, we'll just have to go up when we get inside." Barnacles nodded.

"I don't want to go in there." Kira backed away.

"Me neither." Peso shook.

"Don't worry," Skeksil said warmly. "I will be here to protect you. Though, I still wonder why the Garthim ignored me."

Kira and Peso sighed, and went into the cave with the others.


	13. Caught

Chapter 13: Caught

Once inside the castle, our heros held hands with each other so that they would not trip and hurt themselves. Kira tripped, but was caught by Skeksil.

"Be careful Kira." Skeksil frowned. "You already tried getting yourself killed once, don't try again."

Kira smiled and giggled. Skeksil didn't turn out to be so bad after all.

"Which way now?" Peso shivered as they came up to a fork in the corridors.

"I want to go back." Dashi whimpered. "I smell death here."

"Aye, so do I, Dashi." Kwazzi looked from left to right.

The others stared at them, wondering how they could smell death.

"Domestic senses." Dashi simply putted it. "Dog and cat."

"Aye, they get in the way sometimes." Kwazzi blushed.

"We have to go on." Jen sighed, turning to Skeksil. "Where to now, Skeksil?"

"Straight up ahead." Skeksil pointed. "We're on the right path. Hopefully, we won't get caught."

"Hey, what are you so worried about if you get caught?" Kwazzi asked.

"Well... to be honest." Skeksil sighed. "I'm banished from the castle."

"What for?" Jen asked.

"I tried to force my way into Emperor Rank when everyone knew that Skekung, the new emperor, had the right to the throne." Skeksil explained.

"Why would you want to be Emperor?" Inkling asked.

"Because, Skeksis aren't allowed to attack Skeksis Emperors." Skeksil laughed.

"Oh, I get it." Shellington nodded. "You were going to become Emperor so that you could help with the prophecy without being attacked by the other Skeksis!"

"Exactly." Skeksil nodded.

"Hold up!" Barnacles suddenly stopped. "Skeksil, do you suppose the Garthim..."

"Of course!" Skeksil smacked himself. "The Garthim must know that I am banished!"

"That's why they ignored you!" Tweak gasped.

Suddenly, they heard clicking and chittering up ahead. The Garthim again!

"Oh no!" Kira cried. "Not again!"

"Bah!" Skeksil cried. "Away with you!"

The Garthim ignored him and came after them, snapping their claws.

"They still won't listen." Peso shivered. "What do we do?"

"Now," Skeksil gasped. "We run!"

Our heros screached as they ran, running as fast as they could away from the Garthim. They suddenly turned a corner, only to run into more Garthim.

"We're trapped!" Barnacles cried.

"What do we do?" Jen turned to Skeksil.

"I'm all out of ideas." Skeksil panted. "Except, we fight our way out!"

The others nodded and screamed in battle cry. They attacked the Garthim, trying to fight their way out. Suddenly, one of the Garthim grabbed ahold of Kira.

"No!" She cried. "Let go of me!"

"Kira!" Jen cried.

Skeksil looked around, trying to find something he could use to help Kira escape. He suddenly noticed the shard on the floor, Jen must've dropped it. Skeksil picked it up and smashed the sharp end on the Garthim with all his strength. The Garthim cried out in pain and pulled down the ceiling rafters on top of Jen, Skeksil, and the Octonauts.

"NO!" Kira cried out as she watched the rocks pile on top of them. "JEN! SKEKSIL! OCTONAUTS!"

The Garthim grabbed ahold of Kira again and started pulling her away, thinking that the ones under the rocks were dead. Fizzgig was about to follow, but Kira rejected.

"No Fizzgig!" Kira shook her head. "You stay with the others."

Fizzgig was shocked. Kira didn't want him to go with her again, but this time because she wanted him to protect Jen, Skeksil, and the Octonauts. Fizzgig whimpered as he watched the Garthim take Kira away.

The Garthim made it's way through the corridor, heading towards the throne room to take Kira to Skekung. It suddenly ran into Skekshod and Skekekt. The two Skeksis saw Kira and ran, screaming all the way to the throne room. The Garthim followed the Skeksis to the throne room. While Skekshod and Skekekt were trying to explain to Skekung what had happened, the Garthim came in with the struggling Kira.

"Ah! The Gelfling!" Skekung cried with approval.

"Such an ugly monster." Skekekt shivered.

"A live Gelfling!" Skekayuk backed away.

"Kill her!" Skekzok cried out, drawing a knife. "We are sworn to kill all Gelfling!"

"But sire," Skektek spoke to Skekung. "You could drink her essence."

"Becasue of the prophecy, we must kill all Gelfling!" Skekzok tried to talk some sense into Skekung.

"No!" Skekung shook his head. "First take her essence, then kill her!"

The other Skeksis cried in agreement. Skektzok sighed, annoyed by Skekung's choice. Skektek left the room with the Garthim trailing behind with a struggling Kira.


	14. Freedom

Chapter 14: Freedom

In Skektek's lab, Skektek strapped Kira down onto a chair.

"Silence!" He cried at his animals. "Silence animals!"

Skektek continued to strap Kira down. He cried out in victory when he finished.

"There!" He laughed. "Yes!"

Skektek went to the switches and pulled them down, first opening the wall, then moving the reflector into position, and finally, the reflector turning purple and shining a beam in Kira's face. Kira gasped at the power, slowly relaxing as her essence was drained.

"Yes," Skektek smiled. "Essence of Gelfling."

Back in the corridors, Jen, Skeksil, and the Octonauts are alive. They're a little banged up, but otherwise, ok.

"Kira!" Jen cried. "Fight them!"

"Fight them Kira!" Skeksil also cried out. "You must!"

"Don't give in Kira!" The Octonauts joined in as well.

Back in the lab, Kira can hear her friends calling to her.

"Jen?!" She gasped. "Skeksil?! Octonauts?!"

Skektek stared at her in confusion. Why was she calling out these names, especially Chamberlain's? Aughra, who was also in a cage, went to the edge and spoke to Kira.

"You, Kira." She called to her. "Call the animals. You have the gift. Call them to freedom. Now!"

Kira heard Aughra and sucked in all her breath.

"Camalayaas!" She called.

"Quiet, Gelfling!" Skektek frowned at her. "Be quiet!"

"Camalaya!"

At the sound of Kira's call, the animals started to go nuts.

"Dovaree." Kira called again. "Omadee."

Kira trills her tongue. The animals begin to struggle against their cages, trying to escape. All this commotion confused Skektek. What was going on?

"Bindi." Kira continued. "Orvad. Komadoo, karmada."

"Quiet all of you!" Skektek warned. "Stop! Stop, I warn you!"

"Lamma! Lamanee! Lamanee!" Kira squawked, her strength getting weaker.

Suddenly, the animals broke free of their cages, running around crazy.

"Taskee. Storah. Storah. Unabi. Orvat. Orvat." Kira called one more time. "Camalayaaaa!"

The animals go after Skektek, throwing him off balance a few times.

"All of you, get down!" He screamed. "Oww!"

Suddenly, Skektek backed up against the switches and his back hit one. The reflector turned off and moved out of position.

"No!" Skektek cried out.

"Binni." Kira sighed as she gathered her strength back up.

"No!" Skektek cried once more. "No!"

Suddenly, Skektek stepped over the ledge of the shatf. The floor crumbled under his feet and he was sent to death by the burning magma at the bottom. Skektek disinagrated at once, causing one of the Mystics to combust as well.

The animals were free, except for Aughra. They were all trying to help free Kira from her chair.

"Nyedee!" She said to them. "Nyedee, nyedee. Nyedee!"

Finally, Kira was free. She stood up and stretched her limbs.

"Too late Gelfling." Aughra said to her. "You've come too late. The Great Conjunction is at hand! Now the Skeksis will have power over the stars."

"When is the Great Conjunction?" Kira asked her.

"Very soon," Aughra sighed. "Three suns touch."

"Jen, Skeksil, Octonauts." Kira gasped as she ran off.

"Go, Gelfling." Aughra watched her leave. "I fear, to death."


	15. The Great Conjunction

Chapter 15: Great Conjunction

"Come," Skeksil led the way through the corridors. "We have no time! The Great Conjunction is almost here!"

"We've got to get to that crystal," Barnacles nodded. "And fast!"

Everybody ran as fast as they could through the corridors. Suddenly, they turned a corner and fell through a hole in the floor.

"Oh no." Jen groaned. "Now where are we?"

They heard whimpering above them and looked up, slightly jealous to see that Fizzgig had not fallen.

"Fizzgig!" They all scolded.

Suddenly, they heard clicking and chittering in the darkness.

"Gah, it's those scurvey Garthim again." Kwazzi frowned.

The Garthim stepped out of the darkness and surrounded Jen, Skeksil, and the Octonauts. A fight began in the small room. Durring the fight, our heros were backed up against the wall. The Garthim's claws inadvertently punch a hole through it. At the sight of escape, Jen, Skeksil, and the Octonauts climbed out through the wall and into the shaft. They climbed up the wall, trying to get out of the shaft. They looked up and gasped in amazement.

"Skeksil," Jen turned to his Skeksis friend. "Is that the crystal?"

"Yes, it is." Skeksil nodded. "Come. We must hurry."

Our heros continued to climb, finally reaching up to the edge of Skektek's laboratory. They climbed in and dusted themselves off.

"YEOW!" Kwazzi cried. "It felt like the Midnight Zone in there."

"I have to agree with you, Kwazzi." Shellington nodded.

Suddenly, there was a noise in front of them. They looked ahead and gasped at the sight of Aughra, who was finally out of her cage.

"Aughra, you're alive!" Jen and the Octonauts cried out in joy.

"No time!" Aughra shouted at them. "No time! When single shines the triple sun!"

"The Great Conjunction!" Skeksil gasped. "We have to hurry Jen. There's no time left!"

"Wait!" Jen cried. "Where's Kira?"

Aughra pointed the way Kira went. Jen, Skeksil, and the Octonauts nodded at her, then ran off.

"The Great Conjunction comes." Aughra sighed.

Outside the castle, the Mystics have finally arrived. They were about to enter when the Garthim guards suddenly blocked the entrance and threatened them. At this, the Mystics chanted their special call. At the sound of the chant, the Garthim moved out of the way, allowing the Mystics to enter.

Back inside the castle, Jen, Skeksil, and the Octonauts have finally made it to the Crystal Chamber. They were standing above a balacony, looking down at the crystal.

"Yes!" Jen cried. "The crystal!"

"And not a moment too soon." Barnacles smiled.

"This is what we came for." Jen sighed. "The Dark Crystal. The three suns. The shard."

"We are almost there." Peso jumped for joy.

Suddenly, the Skeksis slowly entered the room. At the sight of them, Jen, Skeksil, and the Octonauts hid behind the wall. They take little peeks out, noticing that the Skeksis weren't paying any attention to them. They looked to the balacony acrossed from them and notice Kira.

"Kira!" They whisper to her.

"Guys!" Kira whispers back.

The Skeksis look up at the ceiling, seeing the three suns nearly overlapping each other.

"The Great Conjunction comes." Skekzok chants. "Now, we will live forever!"

"We will live forever!" The other Skeksis cry out in joy over and over again.

Suddenly, Fizzgig came in on Kira's side and barked at her. Kira desperately tried to get him to be quiet, but the Skeksis had already seen her.

"Hugh!" Skekzok cried out.

"Ah, Gelfling! A Gelfling!" Skekayuk cried.

"Kill her!" Skekung snarled.

"She will destroy us!" Skekshod shivered.

"Gelfling, you die!" Skekzok yelled.

"Yoohoo!" A voice was heard behind the Skeksis.

They turned around and gasped when they see Jen, Skeksil, and the Octonauts.

"Chamberlain!" Skekung snarled. "What are you doing up there with that Gelfling and those Octonauts?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Skeksil sneared. "I'm helping them!"

"Ah!" Skekung roared. "You whimpering worm! Traitor!"

"Traitor! Traitor!" The other Skeksis insulted Skeksil.

"Call me traitor all you want!" Skeksil hissed. "I'm glad to be one!"

"Kah!" Skekung sneared. "Garthim! Garthim! Garthim!"

"Yes!" Skekzok cried in agreement. "Come Garthim!"

The Garthim wake up once more and come out to attack. Skeksil turned to Jen and the Octonauts.

"Jump!" Skeksil ordered. "Land on the crystal! You all must place the shard in together!"

Jen and the Octonauts nodded. They jumped from the balacony and landed on the Dark Crystal. Unfortunately, when they landed, the shard slipped from Jen's hand and fell.

"No!" Jen and the Octonauts cried as the shard landed on the floor.

"The shard!" Skekung gasped. "The shard is mine!"

Before Skekung could even grab onto the shard, Fizzgig jumped in and bit Skekung's hand. Skekung cried out in shock and pain.

"Let go, smelly hairball!" Skekung insulted, throwing Fizzgig down the shaft.

"Fizzgig!" Jen, Kira, Skeksil, and the Octonauts cried.

Kira unfolded her wings and glided down to the floor. She picked up the shard and held it like a weapon.

"She has the shard." Skekzok pointed.

"Take it from her, now!" Skekung commanded.

"Watch out Kira!" Jen cried as the Skeksis tried to grab her.

Kira wielded around with the shard, treating it like a weapon and keeping the Skeksis away from her.

"Kira, behind you!" Jen warned.

"No!" The Octonauts cried.

"Leave her alone!" Skeksil begged.

"Give us the shard and you can go free." Skekayuk finally said.

"No!" Kira yelled, not falling for their tricks.

"Yes!" Jen cried, startling Kira, Skeksil, and the Octonauts. "Just don't harm her."

"No, Jen!" Kira refused, not noticing Skekzok coming up behind her with a knife. "Jen, Octonauts. Heal the crystal."

Kira threw the shard up to Jen, who caught it in midair. While they were distracted, Skekzok came down upon Kira with his knife, stabbing her in the back. Seeing this, Jen, Skeksil, and the Octonauts gasped. Kira tried to stay alive, but she couldn't. She tried to say something, but she died before she could even say anything.

"Kira." Our heros whispered in sadness.

Jen and the Octonauts stared at the shard. Jen brought the shard to the level of the Octonauts so that they would have their paws/flippers/tentacles on it. They raised the shard high above their heads, ignoring the pleads of the bad Skeksis.

"Do it!" Skeksil cried as the three suns finally came together, shining a beam onto the Dark Crystal. "Do it now!"

Jen and the Octonauts cried out as they quickly came down onto the crystal, shoving the shard into the empty hole. When they put the shard in the hole, they were blasted off the crystal by the resonation.

"YES!" Skeksil cried out in joy.

He looked down at all the terrified Skeksis, then he noticed Jen and the Octonauts crawling over to the dead Kira. Sad to see this, Skeksil jumped down from the balacony and made his way over to his new friends, comforting them as the healed crystal did it's job.

Suddenly, the Mystics came chanting into the chamber. The Skeksis saw this and shrieked in terror.

"The UrRus!" The Skeksis all cried, trying to run away.

Outside the castle, the black shell fell to pieces, showing white underneath. Throughout the castle, the Podling slaves were given back their essence and were released from the Dark Crystal's power.

Back in the lab, Aughra was trying to get out when she suddenly heard a cry out in the shaft. She looked out and gasped at what she saw. It was Fizzgig, hanging onto the wall!

"How did you get out there?" Aughra asked in confusion.

Aughra turned to her side and picked up a pickfork, using it to get Fizzgig to come out.

"Come on then." She sighed as she tried to save the creature.

Finally, Aughra was able to get Fizzgig out. They ran out of the lab and made their way to the Crystal Chamber.

The Skeksis all cried out as the Mystics went to their places around the crystal. Skeksil saw this and sighed.

"Well, this is it." He sighed. "It was nice to know you."

"What do you mean?" Dashi was confused.

The others watched as Skeksil stood up and walked over to one of the Mystics, facing away from him. Suddenly, a white beam shown through the Mystics eyes through the crystal. The beams were pointing at the Skeksis. As if under a trance, the Skeksis walked backwards to their rightful Mystics, entering their bodies and becoming one creature... the Urskeks.

Jen and the Octonauts gasped at this. They looked up at the balacony to see Aughra and Fizzgig.

"What was sundered and undone shall be whole," Aughra recited. "The two made one!"

"And now, the prophecy is fulfilled." Unglm, leader of the Urskeks, smiled. "We are again one."

Jen and the Octonauts were speechless. Jen picked up Kira and they all stood up, walking towards Unglm.

"Many ages ago in our arrogance and delusion, we shattered the pure crystal, and our world split apart." Unglm explained. "Your courage and sacrifice have made us whole and restored the true power of the crystal."

Jen and the Octonauts sighed, happy to hear that they had fullfilled the prophecy, but sad that they had lost two.

"What about Kira?" Peso asked. "Jen needs her."

"Hold her to you, Jen." Unglm told him. "She is part of you as we all are part of each other."

Jen held Kira close to him. He suddenly felt her body move and he looked down at her. Jen and the Octonauts gasped when they see Kira alive.

"Jumping Jellyfish!" Shellington cried. "She's alive!"

"Well, I'll be a sea monkey's uncle." Kwazzi gasped. "I guess love is more powerfull than death."

Everybody laughed and looked back up at Unglm.

"Now we leave you the Crystal of Truth." Unglm nodded. "Make your world in its' light."

"Wait!" Jen called, stopping the Urskeks. "Before you go... by any chance can we have our friend back? Skeksil?"

The Urskeks were surprised by this. The Gelflings and the Octonauts wanted to have one of the Skeksis back.

"You see, he helped us." Kira explained. "It'd be a real shame if we could never see him again."

Unglm turned to Silsol, the one who was supposed to be part Skeksil.

"What do you say, Silsol?" Unglm asked him. "Are you willing to sacrifice your Urskek body, and one of the Mystics for your Skeksis?"

"I am," Silsol nodded. "With permission from you, sire."

"Very well then." Unglm nodded.

The Urskeks chanted their own language, placing magic upon Silsol. Silsol was lifted into the air and a bright white light submerged him. Jen, Kira, and the Octonauts had to shield their eyes because the light was too bright.

Finally, the light was gone and the Urskeks stopped chanting. Jen, Kira, and the Octonauts opened their eyes and gasped in delight when they saw Skeksil standing before them.

"Skeksil!" They all cried.

"Jen! Kira! Octonauts!" Skeksil smiled. "Oh, it's so good to be back with my friends."

Skeksil turned and faced the Urskeks, bowing down to Unglm.

"Thank you, sire." Skeksil thanked him.

"You're welcome." Unglm nodded. "Now, we leave you the Crystal of Truth. Make your world in its' light."

Jen, Kira, Skeksil, and the Octonauts nodded as the Urskeks faced the crystal. They suddenly turned into orbs of light and spun up into the heavens, leaving the planet Thra under the rule of Jen, Kira, and Skeksil.


	16. Welcome Home, Octonauts

Chapter 16: Welcome Home, Octonauts

"YEOW!" Kwazzi jumped for joy. "What an adventure!"

"What a quest." Peso nodded.

"Now that it is over, we should be heading home now." Shellington smiled.

"It looks like we are heading home now." Barnacles looked at himself.

Jen, Kira, and Skeksil watched in amazement as the Octonauts glowed with sparkly white light, a sign saying that they were heading home back to their own time and planet.

"It was very nice meetin' ya'." Tweak smiled.

"Yes," Barnacles nodded in agreement. "I hope we can meet again soon."

"Please, come back anytime." Jen told them.

"We will," Barnacles nodded. "Octonauts, let's go home."

With that, a bright light blasted through the room, piercing Jen, Kira, and Skeksil's eyes. When the light died down, they looked back to where their new friends were, but the Octonauts were gone.

"What happened to them?" Kira asked.

"They are going back to Earth." Jen answered. "The quest is finished."

Back in the ocean in the Octopod, Tunip and the Vegimals were getting very edgey. It's been a whole week since the Octonauts left on their quest by the Time Pool and they were getting impatient. Tunip suddenly looked outside to see a bright light flash through the water. Tunip gasped as the Octonauts came into view, their helmets on, swimming towards the Octopod.

"Ah, home sweet Octopod." Peso sighed as they all entered the Octopod.

"I sure am going to miss Jen, Kira, Skeksil, Fizzgig, and Aughra." Dashi sighed. "But at least I got some good pictures of our quest."

"Dashi," Barnacles was shocked. "You had your camera with you the whole time?"

"Of course." Dashi laughed. "I never leave without it. Just like Peso never leaves without his medical bag. Or Kwazzi never leaves without his spyglass. Or Shellington never leaves without his notebook and magnifying glass. And you never leave without the OctoCompass."

"We get it Dashi." Barnacles laughed.

Tunip came up to Shellington and spoke to him. Shellington nodded and turned to the other Octonauts.

"Tunip and the other Vegimals want to hear all about our journey." Shellington explained. "Good thing you took those pictures Dashi."

The Octonauts laughed, happy to be home, and happy to have made some new friends, even if they were out of this world.


	17. Creature Report

Chapter 17: Creature Report

In HQ, Barnacles was standing at his rightful place in the front of the HQ. The Octonauts were getting ready for another Creature Report.

"Calling all Octonauts." Barnacles called.

"Kwazzi."

"Peso."

"Shellington."

"Dashi."

"Inkling."

"Tweak."

There was an awkward silence as they waited for their last crewmate.

"Tunip."

Barnacles smiled and cleared his throat.

"Kwazzi," He called to the cat. "Activate, Creature Report."

Kwazzi nodded and flipped over to a button on the control panel, the Creature Report button.

"Creature Report, Creature Report."

"Creature Report."

"Ha! Gelflings are mysterious and wise."

"Check."

"Check."

"Check."

"When they're scared in the trees they hide."

"Check."

"Check."

"Check."

"There's only two Gelflings of Thra."

"Creature Report, Creature Report."

"A boy and a girl, that's all."

"Creature Report, Creature Report."

"That's not yet the story to it all."

"Check."

"Check."

"Check."

"They're the new rulers, of their planet, Thra."

"DANCE SPREE!"

Everybody clapped their hands and stomped their feet. They turned to the screen and watched Jen and Kira on the boat.

"Go Gelflings. Go Gelflings. Go Gelflings. Yeah! Creature Report, Creature Report."

"Creature Report."

"We're done with the mision. Octonauts and me."

"Until the next adventure!"


End file.
